


Sleep, for once.

by zinabug



Series: Lily of-many-names [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Unhealthy Sleeping Habits, cursing, its lily of many names time y’all!, jonny do self care challenge, mechs-typical discussion of death and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: Jonny has a cold. Lily is going to make him deal with it like a normal person.
Relationships: Jonny d’Ville & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lily of-many-names [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962349
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Lilly-of-Many-Names Tales





	Sleep, for once.

“You need to rest!”

“I’m fuckin’ fine! I’ll just—“ 

The words died on the tip of Jonny’s tounge as he realized what they were.  _ I’ll just shoot myself and when I’ll recover I’ll be fine.  _ Something he couldn’t say to Lily. 

“Sleep!” She said, putting her hands on her hips. She was almost sixteen, her mop of blonde hair done up in several rainbow colored braids. She also looked very annoyed. 

Jonny sat down on his bed and sighed. “Lily, I said I’m fine.”

“No, you aren’t! You have a cold or something!” Lily scowled. “And shooting yourself because you’re scared of doctors isn’t healthy.”

“How the  _ fuck  _ did you—“ Jonny’s words broke down into a coughing fit as he got close to yelling. “How the  _ fuck  _ did you know that.”

“Nastya told me.” 

_ Fuck.  _

“Really, I’m okay. It’s just a c—“ he was interrupted by another coughing fit, which was very annoying since he was trying to  _ make a point.  _

“Jonny, fucking take a nap.” 

“I haven’t slept in a week and I’m not going to now!” 

“ _ Jonny.”  _

Lily glared at him, and Jonny started to regret introducing her to Nastya. 

“Fine. I’ll take a fucking nap.” Jonny laid down on his bed. “Happy?” 

“No.” Lily sighed. “Come on, you need to properly make your bed, and take off your shoes, and you can’t sleep with three belts and a gun.” 

“Uuugggghhhh.” Jonny glared at Lily. “Since when are you my  _ mother. _ I thought I was the parent here. _ ”  _

“Since you’re acting like a child over a cold! Take a nap. I’ll make you a bowl of soup.” Lily patted his shoulder. 

“I don’t fuckin want soup.”

“You’re lying!” Lily said cheerfully, pulling Jonny’s tangle of blankets up on top of him. His feet stuck out, and they didn’t really offer any proper cover, they were so tangled. 

“I’m going to make you… two bowls of soup.” Lily said. Then she patted him on the head, turned out the lights and left. 


End file.
